


장난

by didqhdgkttks11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didqhdgkttks11/pseuds/didqhdgkttks11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>더러운 해커가 뼈박는 썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	장난

귀찮은 과정은 전부 생략하자. 네가 궁금한 건 그게 아니잖아? 당신은 키득키득 웃었다. 지금을 위해서 웃고 싶은 것도 참고 마음대로 날뛰고 싶은 것도 참았다. 모든 게 저 해골에게, 샌즈에게 가장 지독한 지옥을 선물하기 위함이었다. 당신은 모든 준비를 마쳤다. 당신은 완전히 LOVE로 가득 찼고, 지금 이 세상에 남은 괴물은 샌즈 하나뿐이다. 당신이 전부 죽였다. 당신의 검은 창문은 delete로 연달아 늘어서 있었다. 

당신은 어떻게 해야 샌즈를 더욱 괴롭게 할 수 있는지 안다. 수없이 상상하고 그대로 현실로 옮겨왔다. 당신은 시간과 함께 멈춰버린 샌즈의 다리를 꿇렸다. 목각인형처럼 뻣뻣해 당신이 원하는 모양이 잘 나오지 않았다. 당신은 이리저리 관절을 움직였다. 이정도 높이면 딱 되겠지. 당신은 하얀 이빨에 당신의 고간을 맞추고 일어섰다. 그럼 손은 어떤 모양이 좋을까? 당신은 위로 올려도 보고 등 뒤로 묶어도 보았다. 이번에는 직접 박을 생각이니 아무래도 뒤로 묶는 게 좋겠다. 당신은 손까지 완전히 결박시켜놓고 샌즈의 귀여운 머리통을 쓰다듬었다. 

이번에는 입은 막지 않을 생각이었다. 더 좋은 게 생각이 났으니까. 대신에 눈을 가리기로 했다, 당신은 주머니에서 안대로 쓸 만한 것을 찾았다. 흠, 이거 괜찮은데. 당신이 집어든 것은 파피루스가 매고 다니던 빨간색 스카프였다. 상상만 해도 즐겁다. 이게 사랑하는 동생의 스카프란 걸 알면 얼마나 기분이 더러우실까! 당신은 일부러 예쁘게, 리본모양으로 안대를 묶어 주고는 한걸음 떨어졌다. 썩 보기에 그럴 듯 해보였다. 당신은 만족했다.

이제 멈췄던 시간을 다시 돌려야지. 이제껏 보지 못한 진짜 쇼를 즐겨야 하니까. 당신은 손가락을 튕겼다. 딱, 그 소리는 빛처럼 번져 시간을 깨웠다. 샌즈는 한순간에 바닥에 처박힌 자세를 이해하지 못하고 끙끙댔다. 당신이 다가섰다. 뭐, 뭐야? 혼란스러워 하는 샌즈의 이마에 대고 당신은 숨을 후 불었다. 인기척에 샌즈가 고개를 들었지만 보이는 것은 아무것도 없었다.

샌즈는 팔과 손을 움직였지만 단단하게 조인 손목의 결박 때문에 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 일어나지도 못하고 버둥이는 것을 당신은 잠깐 감상하다가 손을 뻗어 어깨를 잡고 일으켜 주었다. 당신의 손이 닿을 때 샌즈는 잔뜩 움츠러들었다. 당신은 너무 걱정하지 말라고 말했다. 당신의 목소리를 알아챈 샌즈가 당신 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 당신은 약간 실망했다. 그 경멸에 찬 눈을 못보는건 좀 아쉬웠다.

당신은 다시 똑바로 샌즈를 앉혀 주고, 샌즈, 하고 불러보았다. 너, 이... 샌즈는 말을 끝내기 전에 입을 다물었다. 역시 눈치가 빠르네. 뭐라고 말을 한다고 해도 당신이 그만두지 않을 거란 걸 미리 눈치를 챈 모양이었다. 당신은 샌즈의 동그란 뺨을 스윽 쓸었다. 샌즈, 내 말을 잘 들어야지. 당신은 샌즈의 머리위에서 속삭였다.

봤지? 내 능력이 이렇게 대단해. 당신이 그 말을 했을 때 샌즈는 이를 갈았다. 당신은 개의치 않고 말을 이었다. 그러니까, 내가 죽인 것도 다 살릴 수 있다는 말이거든, 이게. 당신의 손끝에서 파피루스의 머리가 두둥실 떠올랐다. 샌-즈! 난 형이 잘 해줄 거라고 믿어! 해골의 턱이 덜그럭거리며 말했다. 샌즈는 동생의 이름을 불렀다. 당신은 머리를 다시 가루로 만들었다. 샌즈의 얼굴 위로 흰 먼지가 눈처럼 떨어졌다.

너, 완전히 미쳤구나, 그렇지? 샌즈가 말했다. 이 말도 몇 번을 들었는지 모른다. 당신은 참으로 빈약하기 그지없는 레퍼토리에 한탄하면서도, 그 말이 사랑스러워 샌즈의 이마에 입을 맞춰 주었다. 당신의 입술에 먼지가 묻어 새하얗게 변했다. 당신은 입술을 혀로 한번 쓸었다. 자, 말 잘 듣는 착한 꼬맹이가 되어야지. 샌즈는 대답하지 않았다. 하지만 당신은 그가 거절할 수 없을거란걸 안다. 그 침묵을 당신은 긍정으로 받아들였다.

당신은 바지 앞섬을 풀어 헤쳤다. 당신의 친절의 막대기는 반쯤 의지가 차올라 있었다. 입을 벌려. 샌즈는 한참을 이를 악물고 있다가 슬며시 입을 벌렸다. 저항할 길이 없으니 포기한 모양이었다. 당신은 샌즈의 벌어진 입에 친절의 막대기를 손수 물려주었다. 아이에게 젖을 주는 어미마냥 다정한 손길이었다. 그와 반대로 당신의 행동은 폭력에 가까웠지만. 작은 입에 우겨넣느라 당신은 제법 애를 먹었다.

두개골 안은 비어있지는 않았다. 따뜻하고, 어딘지 몽글몽글한 그 기묘한 감각. 당신이 처음 그 두개골에 박았을 때는 얼마나 놀랐는지 모른다. 눈구멍 뒤는 비었지? 그렇게 물으며 장난삼아 눈구멍에 손가락을 쑤셔 넣었을 때, 당신은 손끝에 닿는 그 따스함에 깜짝 놀랐다. 박아대면 박아댈수록 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지며 뜨거워지는 것이 얼마나 기분 좋았는지! 당신은 스카프로 가려진 눈가를 손으로 문질렀다. 

당신은 머리칼도 없는 두개골을 꽉 쥐었다. 어차피 숨이 막힐 것도 아닌데, 당신은 거리낄 것이 없었다. 뿌리 끝까지 박혔다가 뽑히기를 반복했다. 샌즈는 제 머릿속에서 부푸는 친절의 막대기에 정신을 못 차리고 있었다. 점점 커지는 것이 곧 두개골 속까지 가득 채울 것 같았다. 머리 뒤쪽을 툭툭 치는 것 같은 느낌에 샌즈는 찌르르 올리는 골통에 시달렸다. 으윽, 그읍... 당신은 안대 아래에 있을 눈을 상상했다. 경멸할까? 아니면 정신을 못 차리고 해롱거릴까. 궁금함을 참는 게 점점 힘들어졌다. 당신은 마음껏 상상하며 당신의 막대기를 풀어 놓았다. 

어차피 혀도 없는데 제대로 된 펠라치오가 가능할 리가 없었다. 달큼하게 쓸어주는게 있기를 하나, 잘근잘근 깨물어주며 흥분을 돋는 게 있기를 하나. 당신은 입과 머리통을 충분히 쓴 뒤에 입에서 막대기를 뽑아냈다. 하얀 물을 풀어놓지 못한 막대기는 터질 것처럼 부풀어 있었다. 샌즈는 아직도 입을 헤 벌리고 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 뜨거운 입김에 당신의 막대기는 또다시 의지로 가득 찼다. 

당신은 손가락을 흔들었다. 직접 자세를 맞춰주는 것도 이제는 귀찮게만 느껴졌다. 당신의 친절한 막대기는 기다리는 자비심이 부족했다. 당신의 손가락이 움직일 때마다 샌즈는 뒤로 돌고, 허리를 낮추고, 엉덩이를 추켜세운 민망한 자세가 되었다. 손이 등 뒤로 묶여 있으니 뺨에 딱딱한 대리석 바닥이 문질러졌다. 차가움에 떠는 건지, 아니면 두려움에 떠는 건지 벌어진 샌즈의 척추 뼈가 잘잘 떨리고 있었다. 끌어올려진 옷틈으로 당신은 손을 뻗어 살살 쓰다듬어 주었다. 쉿, 말 잘 들어야지. 당신의 배려는 곧 협박이었다.

성이 날대로 난 친절의 막대기는 위압감마저 느껴졌다. 당신은 다시금 샌즈의 골반 안으로, 척추와 맞닿게끔 당신의 친절의 막대기를 풀어 놓았다. 당신은 일부러 당신의 막대기 끝을 척추 뼈에 문질렀다. 딱딱하고 거친 느낌이 영 좋지는 못했지만, 느끼기 쉬운 부분을 문질러주니 샌즈의 입에서 열띤 신음이 흐르는 게 썩 봐줄만 했다. 

하지만 역시 애무가 없으니 달아오르지를 않네. 퍽퍽 쳐올리는 동안 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있는 뼈다귀를 내려다보았다. 좀 앵기면서 좋아 죽어야 서로 간에 이득이고, 할 맛도 날 텐데. 하기야 공들여 달아오르게 하는 게 또 재미이긴 하지. 당신은 이번에는 어떻게 할까 잠깐 고민하다가 손가락을 또 한 번 튕겼다.

넌 이제 파란 색이야. 당신이 속삭였다. 하지만 당신의 말을, 샌즈는 이해하지 못한 것처럼 보였다. 어차피 한번 겪으면 이해할 테니 당신은 부가적인 설명보다 행동을 먼저 보여주었다. 당신은 손을 뻗어 장난을 치듯 앞뒤로 흔들었다. 당신의 손을 따라 샌즈의 골반이 앞뒤로 움직였다. 샌즈는 질질 끌려와 박히고 떨어져 나가기를 반복해야 했다. 

당신은 가만히 앉아서 분탕질을 즐겼다. 처음에는 뻣뻣했던 뼈들이 제법 풀어져서 부딪히는 곳 없이 쑥쑥 들어갔다. 당신은 허리를 숙여 샌즈를 끌어안았다. 목뒤를 핥아 주면 허리가 빠진다. 가슴팍을 끌어안고 간질이면 흐윽, 하고 신음이 터지지. 당신은 지도를 들여다보는 것처럼 훤히 알고 있었다. 목과 이어진 두개골 안으로 뜨겁게 숨을 불어주자 고개가 꺾였다. 여기는 또 새로운 반응이라 당신은 목과 두개골이 이어지는 접합부를 집요하게 핥아 주었다.

거기는 새로운 약점이었다. 샌즈는 저절로 움직이는 제 골반 때문에 제대로 몸을 가누지도 못했다. 목 뒤로 이어지는 질척한 혀는 뜨거웠고, 또한 노골적이었다. 그리고 목소리가 들리는 것이다. 귀로 듣는 것이 아니다. 애초에 해골은 귀가 없다. 그 목소리는 머릿속에 직접 울렸다. 좋아? 응? 사실은 즐기는 거 다 알아.

열기가 뜨거워진다. 당신은 슬슬 때가 다가옴을 느꼈다. 턱을 내밀어 샌즈의 눈을 가린 스카프의 리본을 물었다. 그리고 이빨로 잡아 당겼다. 허술하게 묶여있던 스카프가 바닥으로 너울너울 떨어졌다. 제 눈을 가리고 있던 것이 풀려 시야가 트인 것과 동시에, 샌즈는 바닥으로 떨어진 익숙한 천조각을 보았다. 동생의 스카프, 파피루스의... 

아아아악! 샌즈가 절규 섞인 비명을 질렀지만 당신은 웃기만 했다. 이걸로도 부족했다. 아직 한참은 더 괴로워해야 한다. 당신은 샌즈의 머리통을 양 손으로 잡았다. 샌즈는 강제로 앞을 쳐다보았다. 잇새로 끝없이 욕설이 흘러 나왔다. 미친 새끼, 돌아버렸어, 아주 또라이 새끼라고!

당신은 그 욕설에도 아랑곳 않고 누군가를 불렀다. 파피루스, 들었어? 동생의 이름이 나오자 샌즈는 입을 다물었다. 흐리던 시야로 무언가가 일렁였다. 점점 형체가 뚜렷해지는 그것은 파피루스였다. 파피루스가 이쪽을 쳐다보고 있었다. 샌즈? 파피루스는 멍청하게 샌즈의 이름을 불렀지만 당신은 그가 대답하게 두지 않았다. 당신은 샌즈의 골반으로 크게 박아 넣었다. 파피루스의 이름이 되지 못한 신음이, 하아앗!, 크게 터져 나왔다. 

자, 이제 스스로 움직여 봐. 당신은 흔들던 손을 멈췄다. 닥쳐... 샌즈가 중얼거렸다. 당신이 손을 놓은 탓에 샌즈는 바닥에 얼굴을 처박고 당신을 제대로 쳐다보지도 못했다. 당신은 복도 끝에 잡혀 있는 파피루스를 가리켰다. 네 동생이 죽는걸 또 보고 싶어? 응? 당신이 물었다, 그게 취향이면 말하지 그랬어.

당신이 손으로 목을 긋는 시늉을 하자 파피루스의 목이 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다. 목없는 몸은 금세 먼지로 사라졌다. 머리가 홀로 남아 제 형의 이름을 불렀다. 살려줘. 기계적인 목소리로 파피루스가 중얼거렸다. 살려줘, 샌즈.

매정한 형이네. 당신은 샌즈가 더 잘 볼수 있게 다시 고개를 들어 주었다. 돌아선 얼굴이 보이지는 않았지만 당신은 훤히 알 수 있었다. 창자가 끊어지는, 아니지, 창자가 없으니 척추 뼈라도 끊어지는 아픔에 이를 갈고 있겠지. 욕이라도 제대로 퍼부어줄 수 있다면 좋겠지만 샌즈는 똑똑하다. 포기도 빠르다. 그의 머리는 세차게 돌아가다가 결국 끊어지고 말 것이다. 어떻게 해도 도망칠 수 없다는 걸 다시 깨닫기만 한다면. 당신은 손가락을 뻗어 눈구멍 속으로 쑤셔 넣었다. 눈물이 차올라 축축한 것이 아까보다 훨씬 좋았다. 당신은 느긋하게 손장난을 쳤다. 더 울었으면 좋겠다. 너무 울어서 빨개진 눈이 보고 싶다.

샌즈는 포기가 빠르다. 샌즈는 모든 것을 체념하고, 진이 빠져 움직이지 않는 허리를 억지로 흔들어야 했다. 너무 괴롭힌 탓인지 기껏 돋워 놓았던 열기가 빠져 움직임에 멕아리가 없었다. 당신은 골반을 꽉 쥐었다. 파피루스가 살려달라고 하는 게 안 들려? 당신이 또 한 번 약점을 쥐고 흔들었다. 샌즈는 눈앞에 놓인 파피루스의 해골을 한번 바라보고, 그리고 바닥을 바라보고, 모든 것을 놓았다. 샌즈의 허리가 점점 빠르게 움직이기 시작했다. 당신은 만족스럽게 신음을 토해 놓았다.

좋아, 샌즈. 당신의 말은 치욕이 되어 샌즈에게 박혔다. 샌즈의 움직임은 솔직하게 까놓고 말해서, 그가 샌즈가 아니고 당신이 원하는 것이 그의 고통이 아니었더라면 아무리 흥분해 있더라도 감흥이 없을 만큼 형편없었다. 하지만 당신은 샌즈의 일그러진 얼굴에, 그리고 잇새로 억눌린 신음에 후한 평을 내려주었다. 물론 억지로 움직이는 이 굴욕적인 상황에도 기꺼이 한 표를 내주었다.

당신의 절정이 가까워 온다. 당신은 샌즈의 허벅지 뼈를 꽉 쥐고 흔들었다. 당신의 힘을 이기지 못해 샌즈가 무너졌다. 당신은 거의 널브러진 뼈에 추삽질을 이어야 했다. 아, 으, 으윽... 샌즈의 신음은 당신의 절정을 돋우기에 적절했다. 쾌락에 찬 것도 좋지만 괴로움에 흐르는 것도 좋다. 당신은 샌즈의 머리를 쥐고, 그 눈이 파피루스를 똑똑히 지켜보게 한 뒤에 토정했다. 바닥과 얇은 뼈위로 흰 액체가 흩뿌려 졌다. 

후우. 낮은 한숨과 함께 당신은 친절의 막대기를 빼냈다. 최소한의 지지대도 없어 해골은 바닥을 기었다. 당신은 샌즈에게 잘했어, 하고 한마디 칭찬을 해주었다. 씨발새끼. 답이 거칠었다. 당신은 조금 골이 났다. 사실 정말로 파피루스를 살려줄 생각이었다. 당신은 쾌락살인마가 아니다. 목적이 있으니까 죽이는 거지 그들에게 악감정은 없다. 심통이 나서, 당신은 옷매무새를 추스르고 샌즈를 지나쳐 파피루스에게로 다가갔다. 샌즈의 안광이 빛이 돌아왔다.

뭐하는 거야? 당신은 샌즈의 말을 한귀로 흘러들었다. 그만둬, 이 미친 새끼야! 그만두랄 때 그만뒀다면 여기까지 오지도 않았다. 당신은 파피루스의 머리를 집어 들고, 살짝, 아주 살짝 쥐는 것만으로 그것을 먼지로 만들어 버렸다. 당신의 손위에 하얀 먼지가 남았다. 당신은 후, 입김을 불어 먼지를 날려 버렸다. 그리고 웃었다. 샌즈를 향해서, 환히 웃어 보였다.

아, 잘 놀았다. 당신의 소감은 그뿐이었다. 당신은 그대로, 깜빡이며, 이 세상에서 사라졌다. 그 세상에 남은 것은 이제 샌즈 하나뿐이었다. 샌즈는 삐거덕거리는 몸으로 기었다. 바닥에 쌓인 파피루스의 먼지를 끌어 모았지만 한줌도 채 되지 않았다. 샌즈는 그 위에 몸을 뉘였다. 더러운 해커가 사라짐으로서 샌즈는 자신의 능력을 돌려받았다. 샌즈는 황금색 천장에 가스터 블래스터를 만들어 냈다. 그 검고 깊은 눈과 마주 보았다.

가스터 블래스터가 빛을 뿜었다. 그리고 샌즈는 세상에서 사라졌다.

 

*

 

하나, 둘, 셋. 당신은 뒤에서 들려오는 걸음을 세었다. 정확히 열을 세고 돌아보았다. 몇 번이고 보아온 해골의 얼굴이 거기에 있었다. 돌아볼 줄은 몰랐던 해골이 머쓱해 하며, 인간, 하고 불렀다. 당신은 키득키득 웃으며 말했다. 나는 전설의 방귀 마스터다! 

아예 손으로 샌즈를 가리키면서까지 말해주니 샌즈의 얼굴이 확 일그러졌다. 그 비밀암호문은 몇 번인가의 플레이에서 샌즈에게 들어왔지만, 이렇게 처음 만나자 마자 말해본건 이번이 처음이었다. 당신은 험악해진 샌즈의 얼굴을, 파랗게 달아오르는 안광을 보았다. 당신은 손뼉까지 치면서 깔깔 웃었다. 미친 놈, 샌즈는 작게 중얼이고 당신을 훑어보았다. 도저히 종잡을 수 없는 인간이었다. 샌즈가 주머니에 손을 쑤셔 넣었다.

헤, 너 뭐하는 놈이야? 샌즈가 당신에게 물었다. 당신은 네 최고의 친구라고 답해 주었다. 동의를 구하듯 하이파이브를 하려고 했지만 샌즈는 당신의 손을 무시했다. 당신은 개의치 않고 샌즈를 따라 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣었다. 그리고 연극적인 자세로 빙그르르 돌아 뒤로 향했다. 당신은 샌즈의 말도 듣기 전에 다리를 건넜다. 샌즈의 눈이 당신을 쫓았다.

맞은편에서 누군가가 걸어오는 게 보였다. 당신은 그게 누구인지, 그리고 어떻게 행동해야 하는지 누구보다 잘 알고 있었다. 파피루스가 점점 가까이 다가오고 있었다. 당신은 등 뒤에서, 샌즈가 당신을 향해 가스터 블래스터를 겨누고 있음을 눈치 챘다. 당신은 조금도 당황하지 않고 경쾌하게 외쳤다. 나! 위대한 인간은! 괴물들의 용감한 전사인 파피루스에게 도전을 청한다!

거리는 좀 멀었지만 당신의 목소리가 들리지 않을 정도는 아니었다. 파피루스는 한달음에 달려와 당신을 마주 보았다. 파피루스는 가히 감동적인 표정이었다. 눈에 눈물이라도 차오를 것 같은 얼굴이었다. 당신은 어깨를 으쓱이며 뒤를 흘긋 쳐다보았다. 당신의 뒤에 선 샌즈는 당신을 노려보고 있었다. 파피루스가 없었다면 이 자리에서 당신을 죽였을지도 모른다.

파피루스는 제 가슴을 한 손으로 짚고 영웅적인 포즈를 취해 주었다. 그리고 당신에게 대답했다. 좋다, 인간이여! 이 앞은 내가 준비한 퍼즐들로 즐비하지. 네 도전을 즐겁게 기다리고 있겠노라! 그리고 당당하게 뒤돌아 왔던 길로 다시 되돌아갔다. 당신은 파피루스의 뒷모습이 보이지 않을 때 즈음에야 다시 뒤돌아섰다. 당신은 험악하게 당신을 노려보고 있는 샌즈에게, 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 그렇게 하면 귀여워 보일 거라는 계산속이었다. 덤으로 얄밉기도 하겠지.

뭐가 그렇게 심각해, 샌즈? 당신이 말했다. 너, 그 이름... 샌즈는 무슨 말을 하려다 말고 입을 다물었다. 그리고 씹듯이 내뱉었다. 파피루스를 건들면 약속이고 뭐고 없을 거야, 꼬맹아. 그 말이 우습고 또 우스워서 당신은 배를 잡고 깔깔 웃어버렸다. 샌즈는 따라 웃지 않았다. 당신을 차갑게 쳐다보고 있었다. 당신은 샌즈의 뺨을 스윽 쓸어보았다. 샌즈는 그렇게 노려볼 때가 제일 섹시하단 말이야. 당신의 말에 그는 개소리 말라고 답했다.

자, 가자, 샌즈. 우리 팝이 날 많이 기다리고 있을 거야. 당신은 손을 내밀었다. 샌즈는 당신의 손을 내쳤다. 하지만 당신은 또다시 손을 내밀었다. 혹시 이번에도 내칠까 싶어 한마디를 덧붙였다. 파피루스가 기다린다니까, 응? 그의 동생을 들먹이는 당신을, 샌즈는 두 번째까지 내칠 수는 없어 그 손을 잡아야 했다. 더러운 것이라도 잡는 양 혐오감이 어린 얼굴이 당신은 좋았다. 당신은 어린 아이답게 손을 크게 흔들며 걸어갔다. 얼른 와, 샌즈. 아주 재미있을 거야. 당신은 웃었고, 샌즈는 이를 악물었다.

아, 맞다. 잘 걸어가다가 당신이 멈춰 섰다. 그 바람에 샌즈도 멈춰 서야 했다. 당신은 샌즈를 돌아보고 귀를 내밀어 달라고 했다. 내키지 않는 얼굴로 샌즈가 말했다. 해골은 귀가 없어, 꼬맹아. 그럼 얼굴이라도 내밀어 달라고 말하자 샌즈는 귀찮은 얼굴을 당신에게 들이 밀었다. 당신은 큰 비밀이라도 말해주는 사람처럼, 은밀하게 속삭였다.

죽으면 끝날 줄 알았지? 멍청한 해골 같으니. 당신은 마주한 샌즈의 눈동자가 검게 가라앉는 것을 오래도록 지켜보았다.


End file.
